The Christmas Surprise!
by LeafeonStarlight1338
Summary: Natsu has prepared a special surprise for Lucy. Although Lucy doesn't know about this, can he try to make his surprise a secret from Lucy and try not to spoil it for her?


**The Christmas Surprise!**

**Chapter 1**

Lucy Heartfilia slept silently against her bed, her breaths coming out gracefully. When a ray of sunlight struck her brown eyes she winced, covering them for protection. More sunlight filled her quiet room and this time, blinded her.

"Ahhh...!" she screamed, drowning the sleep from her body. She stood immediately, and shook her head. "Argh..." Lucy muttered, and massaged her head with the base of her hands.

"Time to wake up..." she yawned and stood up, combing her blonde hair that fell all the way down to her shoulders.

She found it a challenge to stand up and walk to her kitchen. Her legs seemed to be trembling weakly, so Lucy had to use the wall for support.

_What is wrong with me today? _Lucy wondered.

She used one last push of her strength and sighed. The blonde sat down hopelessly on a chair and closed her eyes, thinking.

"Oh!" Lucy's brown eyes lit up. "That's it!"

Lucy quickly sprinted into her room and got her Celestial Keys.

She pulled one out and yelled, "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

Magic circles appeared on the Celestial Key, and a golden light obscured Lucy's view.

The golden light faded, and a person stood in front of her. She had calm, blue eyes and she was dressed in a maid uniform. Chains hung from both of her hands.

"Hello, Virgo," Lucy smiled.

"Hello, Princess," Virgo returned. "What can I do for you?"

Lucy looked at her and asked, "Can you make a special breakfast for me? I'm kinda tired today."

"As you wish, Princess," Virgo bowed and went off to go make breakfast. Lucy was expecting herself to wait for a few minutes, but her mouth dropped. Virgo sliced bananas and strawberries so fast she couldn't even she her movements, and in seconds Lucy's breakfast was done. The blonde mage was astonished as she looked at her breakfast which was done so quickly. Lucy stared from her breakfast to Virgo.

"Is there something wrong with the food, Princess?" Virgo asked her.

Lucy looked down at her plate in astonishment. "I..." she began, but couldn't finish.

Virgo tilted her head sideways. "Do you not like the food, Princess?" she asked her. "Punishment, Princess?"

"NO!" Lucy screamed at her, but not too loud. Before Virgo can answer she added, "It's nice! I was just surprised of how...how quick you made it!"

Virgo blinked. "Very well, Princess," she told her. "I shall take my leave now. Is there anything else you need before I go?"

Lucy shook her head. "Thank you, Virgo."

Virgo bowed and disappeared into golden flicks of dust.

Lucy sighed and ate her breakfast. After getting a bit of fuel in her body she was able to move her body a lot better. She walked silently to her room and picked her clothes to go to her guild, Fairy Tail.

"I'm leaving," Lucy whispered to her room as she pulled on her boots and closed her door. She tucked in her shirt and straightened her jacket. "Time to go!" Lucy smiled and walked to Fairy Tail. When she opened the door, she saw Natsu and Happy. The fire-breathing wizard was devouring a chicken, and Happy was happily munching on a fish, licking it's bones.

Natsu's eyes was fixed on his chicken, but when he heard the door close he smiled at Lucy. He waved, and Lucy waved back, smiling.

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu greeted her with his regular greeting.

"Hi, Natsu," Lucy returned, and did the same to Happy.

Mira's blue eyes trailed on Lucy, then waved.

"Hello, Lucy!" Mira smiled at her.

Lucy waved back in return and turned to look at Natsu, who was looking at her, as if he had expected something to happen.

The blonde tilted her head in confusion. "Natsu, is there something wrong? You look worried."

Natsu snapped back to his senses. "Oh-what? Uh, I mean, yeah?"

Lucy lifted an eyebrow. "There's something going on here," she frowned at him. "Why won't you tell me?"

Natsu sat up. "Um, I'll, come back. Just wait here, kay?"

He sprinted towards Mira and muttered something in her ear. Lucy noticed that her eyes traveled from her to what Natsu was telling her.

After Natsu finished what he had told her, she shook her head rapidly at him. "No!" she hissed. "This is not the right time! We need the right time and place for..." Lucy had to strain her ears to listen to the last part, but couldn't.

Lucy kept her eyes on Natsu and Mira. Natsu still whispered to Mira, and when he saw Lucy, who was lost in thought, he panicked. He shook Mira. "Now look what you've done, Mira!" Natsu gritted his teeth. "Now she's gonna know about it! And The Plan is going to fail!" Mira's blue eyes widened. She blinked, and said, "Well, Lucy-" Mira was cut off by Lucy, who asked, "What plan?" Her brown eyes focused angrily at Natsu.

Natsu covered his mouth. Lucy frowned at him. "Why won't you tell me? Lucy asked him again, this time her eyes watering.

The Fire Dragon Slayer looked down at the floor, speechless. He sighed, and crossed his arms. "Okay," he said quietly.

Natsu cleared his throat. "Okay, so the surprise was-" Natsu got pushed by Mira, and she smiled widely. "I'll tell you!" Mira chuckled. "Okay, the surprise was that we would prepare such an awesome gift for you because it's Christmas today!"

Lucy's eyes widened. "It's...Christmas today?" The blonde gasped. "Oh no! It is Christmas! I forgot to deliver your gifts and...and my clothes! My clothes aren't ready!"

Levy, who was standing next to Mira, sighed. "Lucy, Lucy," she muttered. "There's no need to get fancy here. This is just a surprise that we spent all our lives on for you."

Lucy covered her mouth in astonishment. She whispered, "For...for me? Why would you all do this for me? I mean, there's other people in the world..."

Erza held a finger up to silence her. "It was Natsu's plan."

The blonde's eyes have never been bigger than ever before. Tears were welling up on the corners of her eyes. She wished that it would stop, but the thought of everyone being too generous to her made it unstoppable.

"You guys..." Lucy sniffed, then chuckled. "Thank you, Natsu. Thanks...eveyone. I've never been so happy this Christmas." She hugged Natsu tightly.

"Oh, no worries," Natsu smiled. "It was nothing. Oh, here's your present."

Natsu pulled something out. "You ready?" he asked her. Lucy's eyes were shining as he opened it.

Lucy gasped as he pulled a book out. When he opened it, it had pictures of Team Natsu and the guild.

"A scrapbook," Lucy sighed happily. When she came to the next pages, they were blank. Lucy looked up at Natsu in confusion.

"You'll fill up the next pages of the future," he smiled at her. "Let's fill up this book with our best memories."

Lucy laughed and nodded. "We will," she told him, and turned to everyone. "Thank you for assembling the pictures of the book! This means a lot!"

Everyone cheered happily. Lucy smiled and thought, " This is the best Christmas _ever._"

**Okay! Now that's a story that I just wrote :D. My hand are tired from using the keyboard a lot...I've had a long time updating my stories because my school had Thanksgiving Break, I had a Thanksgiving dinner, and I had a lot of doctor appointments to attend. Sorry if it's taking too long. Please comment, rate, or like! I appreciate any advice! **


End file.
